Timeline
This page contains timelines from Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice. Pre-Show *Seattle Grace Hospital was established in 1947. *Adele Webber married Richard Webber at 25. *Anna Wilder died at the age of 40 in 2001. *Season 1 begins in 2004 or later (most likely 2005 or 2006). Grey's Anatomy Season 1 *Seasons 1-3 take up a year and is reflected in the summer and autumnal weather of Season 1. *The first season was roughly 2''' months. *Derek moved to Seattle '''6 weeks before the second episode. *Shake Your Groove Thing the Chief says Mrs. Drake was operated on in 1999 and later says the towel was in her for five years, making the year 2004. *The First Cut Is the Deepest finished roughly at 6pm. *The First Cut Is the Deepest lasts about 2 days. Grey's Anatomy Season 2 *Seasons 1-3 take up a year and is reflected in the winter like weather and mention of holidays of Season 2. *Season 2 takes place minutes after season 1. *Season 2 takes place over December and January. *Joe has owned the Emerald City Bar for more than 14 years as of Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head *When Cristina had her surgery for ectopic pregnancy the OR Board said she was 28. *It's the End of the World and As We Know It, respectively, are direct continuations of each other. Grey's Anatomy Season 3 *Seasons 1-3 take up a year and is reflected in the spring and summer like weather of Season 3. *Callie puts Izzie on "Georgewatch 2007" in Great Expectations. *The time between Great Expectations and Wishin' and Hopin' is roughly 8 days. *Walk on Water, Drowning on Dry Land and Some Kind of Miracle, respectively, are direct continuations of each other. *Larry Jennings was admitted to Seattle Grace shortly before May 18, 2007. *Addison is 39 in the season 3 finale. *Nearing the end of Season 3, it is the year 2007. Grey's Anatomy Season 4 *There is a 17 day gap between season 3 and 4. *There is a six week gap between Lay Your Hands on Me and Where the Wild Things Are. Grey's Anatomy Season 5 *Some of Season 5 takes place in October. *Dream a Little Dream of Me took place from roughly 4:15pm. *Dream a Little Dream of Me finished roughly at 2:30am. *Life During Wartime takes place a week after There's No 'I' in Team. *Lexie is 24 in Season 5. *In Wish You Were Here, Izzie celebrated her 29th birthday. *Wish You Were Here, Sympathy for the Devil and Stairway to Heaven, respectively, are direct continuations of each other. *The Grey's Anatomy episode Beat Your Heart Out runs in parallel with the Private Practice episode Acceptance. *Beat Your Heart Out/Acceptance, Before and After, Ex-Life and An Honest Mistake, respectively, are direct continuations of each other. *When Izzie wakes up in Now or Never, she claims it is 2009 Grey's Anatomy Season 6 *Good Mourning takes place within minutes of the season 5 finale. *The events of Good Mourning and Goodbye take place over forty days, starting with the day of George's death. *Meredith and the other residents are 3rd year residents. *Lexie and her class are 2nd year residents. *Izzie was born May 1st,1980 (but it could also be Alex's birthday. Since the date was only on their divorce papers, without a significant name behind the date) Grey's Anatomy Season 7 *With You I'm Born Again takes place 2 months after season 6 finale. *Superfreak starts 2 weeks after Cristina has break-down in OR Grey's Anatomy Season 8 Grey's Anatomy Season 9 Grey's Anatomy Season 10 Private Practice Season 1 *Runs in parallel with Grey's Anatomy Season 4. *Violet reveals that she has fantasies of Bill Clinton leaving his wife for her in 2010. Private Practice Season 2 *Runs in parallel with Grey's Anatomy Season 5 *Betsey Parker is 6 years old in Season 2, and Dell claims she was conceived when he was 17, making Dell about 23 or 24 years old. *The Grey's Anatomy episode Beat Your Heart Out runs in parallel with the Private Practice episode Acceptance. *Beat Your Heart Out/Acceptance, Before and After, Ex-Life and An Honest Mistake, respectively, are direct continuations of each other. *Finishing takes place over 3 months. Private Practice, Season 3 *A Death In The Family takes place minute after Season 2's finale. *The Way We Were takes place a month after A Death In The Family. *Runs parrallel to Grey's Anatomy season 6. Private Practice, Season 4 Private Practice, Season 5 Private Practice, Season 6 Errors During the initial years of the show, the year set was never formally mentioned, however, as the show progressed, time frames began to be mentioned in the show, leading to continuity errors throughout the series, such as: *Callie places Izzie on "George-watch 2007" in Season 3's Great Expectations, while Izzie claims it is 2009 in Season 5's Now or Never. *In "Let It Be" Miranda announces that she is pregnant, and nine episodes later, she has the baby. So, at least six months must have passed for Miranda to carry the baby to term, or she was already heavily pregnant when the show started (yet she only told others about the pregnancy in season 2) *In Season 6's "Goodbye", Lexie tells Mark it is her first day as a resident. Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Private Practice